Bad Luck Twins
by MomoKana
Summary: It's the beginning of the new semester and Zero and Yuki are working their hardest at the School's Disciplinary Committee by protecting the night class' secret. Things become worse when Ichiru, Zero's twin, gets added into the mix. Follow along as they continue to protect the school and deal with the Headmaster's strange activities. First fanfic, hope you enjoy! -On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

_Helloooooo, Momoko here:), I'm really excited to be posting this online. After all the sweat, tears, sleepless nights, ignoring teaching lectures, and (texting in ALL CAPS) arguments with my bestie Kana (ninja82 (please check out her other works :))) As a die hard anime fan, I had a series that I was currently obsessed with at the time, Vampire Knight. After staying up late eating junky snacks, reading the manga books, and the anime, the time has come. During our English class, Kana decided that we should start a group project. FANFICTION. So now here is proof of our journey in the vampire academy with loveable and unforgettable characters. We hope you enjoy this wonderful ride as much as we did writing this. :)  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

Vampires. Vile creatures who live off of the blood of other human beings. There are people out there who hunt them. There are entire families who hunt, who help to rid the world of their unnaturalness.

My name is Zero Kiryru.

My name is Ichiru Kiryru.

We are vampire hunters.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The born of twilight sky gently covers the Cross Academy's entrance toward the night class. Simply surrounded by fan girls waiting passionately for the gates to open. The doors open, slowing the young maidens' hearts with glee. The never dying night class appears. Gracefully walking through the crowd.

The girls instantly tried to crowd closer, arms reaching out for just a touch of their beauty. They were held back by Zero's glare, watching as the night class passed by them. Terrified by his violet eyes. Only one girl was not afraid of scary man. Yuki, who was having trouble pushing back the groupies. Two girls hung in the back, watching as they fought the girls back. They stood arm in arm, one slightly taller than the other in stature.

The taller one smiled shyly and blushes as she sees Zero. The smaller girl watches as her friend falls simply in love. "He's so cute…" the taller said quietly, sighing softly as she watched him.

The smaller girl, feeling a little jealous from her friend. "Kana, why don't you share your heart with him?"

"He likes Yuki, Momoko. I can tell." She said quietly, tightening her hold on her friends arm as she watched him walk off with Yuki. "I can't compete with her."

Feeling sorry for Kana, Momoko giving an evil eye at Kaname. "I hate him. I hate him so much."

"Kaname Sama?" Kana asked, tugging on Momoko's arm slightly to get her moving. They were heading back to their dorm.

"Yes. I don't why…he has this aura that keeps bothering me." Momoko had applied disgusted face.

"They all have one that bugs me…but he does more so than the others…" Kana admitted. She was glad that they had left the gated area later than everyone else, because they were far away from the rowdy girls and wouldn't get overheard.

* * *

Walking away from the gate, Zero had a major frown. He was irritated by the girls and protecting things he loathed.

"Hello, older brother." Ichiru said, stepping out from the shadows of the tree.

"Ugh…it's you Ichiru." Despises his younger twin brother. After the death of their parents, Zero had grown to hate vampires more than anything. He even despises his own brother for working with a vampire. A vampire that had killed their own family.

Ichiru smiled creepily like, stepping closer to his twin. "Yes, it's me. Miss me?"

"No." without any hesitation. "What do you want?" Zero knew that if his brother wanted something he had always came out for it.

"Nothing." He said, moving back so subtly that his brother wouldn't notice. "From you, anyways."

"Grrr. I hate when he does that. Why does he even bother coming out?"

Ichiru just smiled in response. "Goodbye, brother." He turned and walked away, blending into the shadows.

"ZERO!" a young maiden voice called for angered man. Hearing that voice had always cured his anger marks. Zero turned to see Yuki, her short bob of hair bouncing as she ran towards him.

"Zero, I finally caught up to you. Where did you leave to so suddenly?" Yuki asked when she had her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"I had some things to do." He told her, watching her catch her breath and straighten from her position.

"Well you don't need to be so mean about it." Crossing her arms and holding her breath like a little girl.

Zero rolled his eyes slightly. "You really expect something different?" he said walking slowly away so that she could follow.

She ran after him like a lost puppy. "You know Zero, you are a real person."

"I know that." He said, looking over at her over his shoulder. He was kidding around with Yuki. He knew that she didn't mean that. Yuki followed after him, catching up with him in a few short steps.

"Zero, how have been lately?" saying all curiously and innocent.

Zero shrugged. "Ok."

"Well that's good. No need for hunger for blood." She said.

Zero's grip tightened slightly on the handle of his gun. "Nope." He agreed. That time Yuki had crossed his line. She knew he hated his vampire ability as much as he hated "them".

Yuki remained oblivious to what she had done and instead continued on with the subject. "Maybe tonight I'll let—" before she could finish her sentence, Zero was so full of anger that he punched a deep hole into a nearby tree.

Yuki let out a surprised yelp, whirling around to look at him in shock. "Zero?" she said timidly, slowly inching towards him.

His eyes became blood shot red. He was in pain again inside. Scratching his neck where his tattoo covered the scars of a former transformation from a night demon.

Yuki watched him in fear, not knowing what to do for him. She rushed to his side and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Zero?" His cold bloody eyes turned toward her. He was terrified what he was going to do to her. "Zero?" Yuki's voice shook in terror at the look in his eyes. She knew she should turn and run, but couldn't find it within herself to do so.

He walked towards Yuki. He knew what he was planning to do to her. Yuki also knew. Yuki stood her ground, not making any noise when he spun her roughly, pulling her back into his chest. She made no noise until he bit her; she couldn't stop the gasp of pain that had burst out from between her lips.

The blood dripped from her veins like a waterfall. Reaching the collar of her uniform. The stain being absorb in to the clothing. Zero continued to feed on her, a part of him raging inside. He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to be like those monsters.

He did this to survive. To survive from the pain, but not from his fear.

Yuki started to feel dizzy, her knees going weak. She collapsed and was simply saved into Zero's arms. As he held her, Zero begin to panic. He was afraid that he has finally taken all of Yuki's blood. Her happiness. Her life.

Hefting her up into his arms he held her close to his chest, reaching a hand up to feel her neck. He felt the relief rush through his body when he felt one, causing him to let out a breath he hadn't realized he had beenholding.

* * *

_Hello again, we hope you had enjoyed this as much as we did. Please, rate/comment on this please :) and will bee adding more soon as possible. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here is chapter two for you. Momo and I are sincerely hoping that you enjoying this so far. There are more characters added into this chapter, if I recall correctly, so perhaps your favorite will be in here? _

_Enjoy the chapter :)  
_

**Chapter** **Two**_  
_

* * *

At the Night Academy classes, Aido (Idol) started smelling the air. "There's a sweet session in this night sky." He said carving an evil grin to his elegant face.

Wild raised his nose into the air, sniffing. "Mm. There is."

"It smells like Yuki's. Oh the sweet smell." As Aido began to lick his lips.

Akatsuki sighed, knowing he'd have to go with if he tried anything.

Kaname entered the dark room. Aido noticed that he was in trouble. Anybody or anything who crossed something that Kaname enjoyed was going to be visiting hell really soon.

Kain straightened from his slouch on the wall, watching in some pity as Kaname walked to his cousin.

Aido secretly love receiving pain from Kaname. And he knew that if he did or say something to offend him he knew he was going to get it. Kain shook his head when he saw the glint in his cousin's eyes. His cousin…he inwardly sighed.

With a swift of Kaname's hand hit Aido's smile carved face leaving a simple scratch on his left cheek. Aido put his cold hand on his small cut. Kain looked away, not wanted to see what he would do next.

Aido fell to the ground like a pathetic woman. He only did it for attention. Kain sighed, watching as Kaname gave him a look before walking away. Kain watched his stupid cousin curled up on the floor covering his cheek.

Aido pulled his hand away and stared in fascination at the little droplets of blood on his palm. Gently licking his hand from the blood. Smiling with appealing taste. "Mm. Not as good…but it'll do." Aido said, looking up at his cousin.

* * *

At the girls day dorm. Momoko was drying her hair with a towel. Kana was on her computer looking at fanfictions instead of doing her homework.

"Kana, are you going to take your shower?" Momoko asked, looking at her friend. Kana was still in her school uniform, her hair done up in an uncharacteristic bow. Kana was completely gone into a different world. Her world of characters that could never hurt her soul and happiness. Momoko sighed and walked to her roommate, poking her side and making her squeal. "Kana!"

Kana was looked at her bestie with "are you serious" face. Momoko smiled. "What did you do that for Momo?" Kana asked spinning in her chair.

Momoko smiled. "I wanted you attention. You were ignoring me." she gave her friend the puppy eyes and begging pose.

Kana giggled and rolled her eyes. "Well, you have it." She smiled at her best friend.

"Haha Kana what are you reading?"

"Fanfiction; really cruddy fanfiction at that," she admitted, standing and stretching her kinks out. "I think I'm going to take my shower…I'll be back soon." Kana grabbed her towel and pajamas slipping her shower shoes on before she left.

As Kana open the door and walked three steps: she dropped her towel. Zero was standing at the end of the hall, back facing her as he looked out the window. The moonlight streamed through, illuminating him while casting her in shadow. He looked lonely, standing there. Kana's heart couldn't help but beat faster than ever. The movement of the beating heart made Kana's body shake.

She bit her lip; hoping that he couldn't hear her from where she stood. She bent to pick up her towel going as slow as she possibly could as to not make noise and alert him to her presence. She tripped over her own feet and made a small sound. It alerted Zero and he turned his icy eyes toward Kana.

Kana bit her lip again to silence the shriek that had threatened to escape when he turned his cold eyes on her. It was only by sheer determination that she was able to face him; wide eyed and blushing.

"Make sure you go straight to bed when you're done." He walked pass her without any emotions. Something else was on his mind but he still manage to do his job.

"Sure; right." She said quietly. She let out a sigh, unable to disguise the longing that colored it. She turned and continued on to the bathroom, feeling dejected. Zero walked down the girls dorms hall inspecting anything that went wrong. As soon as he reached his shift he left for his room.

It didn't take long for Kana to shower and start on her way back to her dorm, her hair wrapped around on the top of her head in the towel. She held her dirty clothes close to her body, thinking about her earlier interaction with Zero. She knew that little meet was absolutely nothing to him, but it means so much to him. She just wishes for the day to share the feelings with him. Kana sighed to herself again, a soft 'eep' passing her lips when she ran into a tall, hard male body.

"Sorry," a familiar voice spoke. She could recognize the schools uniform, but she didn't look at his face well enough.

"No, it's my fault. I apologize." She said, squatting down so she could pick up the clothes that had fallen in her shock. Her towel fell as well, sending her wet hair to fall around her shoulders. The man gracefully picked up the towel slowly from the floor. Folding it together. Kana gulped, watching his hands as they folded her damp towel. Gathering her clothes into a pile she risked looking up at the mans face.

The graceful hand belonged to the night class president, Kaname Kuran. "I should be watching where I was going." He picked up his book he dropped when he ran into her.

"Ah," she looked up into his eyes, feeling a shiver run down her spine. "Ditto."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the head masters room." As he walked by he left a cold aura in the hall. She felt a shiver again quickly standing and rushing to her room. That man gave her the creeps.

"Umm Kana? Whats wrong?" asked Momoko.

"I ran into Kaname Sama in the hall. Literally." She said, throwing her clothes into the hamper.

"Ewwww…" Momo says.

"Yeah. I did not appreciate it." She admitted running the brush through her soaked hair.

* * *

_Sorry about the abrupt end, but that was honestly the best way to end it..  
_

_We hope you liked this chapter and want you to know that we are diligently working on finishing the third so that we can bring it to you!  
_

_Reviews are always appreciated-we would love to know your thoughts on the story!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kana here!__:)_

_Thank you VERY much to RikuFurude13 for the first review! I don't know about Momo, but I know that I was veryyyy excited when I saw it! As such, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you!_

_I hope that everyone enjoys this one!_

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Zero walked in to the headmaster's room. There turned out to be occupied with another. Kaname looked over his shoulder at the intruder, hiding Yuki from Zero's view. He glared at him.

"Uh oh…" Yuki knew hell was about to hit the room.

Zero felt the rage run through his body his grip on the doorknob tightening until his knuckles turned white.

"Ahh, Zero. I'm glad that you're here." Said Headmaster Cross. As usual he was extremely happy to see his two children.

"What's he doing here?" he growled not moving from his spot at the door.

"We're here to talk about the upcoming school activities." Said his twin, who was standing right behind Zero. Zero frowned at his brother, turning his glare to the headmaster.

"Ulp…" Headmaster knew he was going to be in trouble later. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I wanted to talk about the upcoming activities."

"What activities, Headmaster?" Yuki asked not so subtlety moving until she was between Zero and Kaname.

"Don't call me Headmaster! Yuki please…call me father…"

Yuki smiled. "What activities?"

Recovering quickly from the harsh ignorance of his daughter. "I'm deciding a school festival with both classes!"

"Oh! That would be fun!" Yuki exclaimed, smiling up at Kaname.

BANG! Hitting the desk making a small creak by the release of the power of Zero's palms. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Yuki frowned at Zero. "What's wrong with the idea?" she asked.

"VAMPIRES AND HUMANS SHOULD NEVER COLLAPSE TOGETHER!" Even though he was answering Yuki he was facing Headmaster Cross.

"I think it is a great idea, Headmaster Cross." Kaname said, causing Yuki to smile up at him.

"See, even Kaname likes it!" said Cross as he was facing Zero.

Zero sneered. "Like I care what he thinks."

Placing his hand on his brother. "Well you should, you'll be helping out, elder brother."

Zero frowned. "No I won't." The room became really quiet.

Yuki moved from behind Kaname, walking to Zero. "Zero, we have to as members of the Discipline Committee."

"Yes Zero…please do it for me…" Headmaster cries biting a handkerchief and pulling it from his hands.

"Please, Zero?" Yuki said, placing a hand on his arm. His tension inside released. Yuki had a magical ability that always cured Zero. Yuki noticed and grinned. "Great! We'll have a blast." Zero thought he is definitely going to regret this. "So when is it, Headmaster?" Yuki asked skipping her way back to her father.

"IN THREE WEEKS!" said Headmaster raising three fingers to the air. The students awkwardly staring at their principal.

"Oh…kay?" Yuki said.

Kaname asked "Why so recent, Headmaster?" looking in Kaname's eyes he wasn't agreeing to the idea either, but once Headmaster made an idea, there was no way out of it.

"So that the students can go before break!" the Headmaster exclaimed, grinning at those surrounding him. In the Headmaster's eyes gleamed with excitement. The students started to become afraid of their principal. The idea is starting to go off sooner than expected.

"Is that all you needed to tell me, Headmaster?" Kaname questioned.

"No, my lovely students…." He moved into a lovely pose.

Zero frowned, glancing at Yuki out of the corner of his eye to see her watching her father in fascination.

Ichiru watched his brothers scowling face. He knew his brother had no choice to join this odd, exciting economy.

"Well, what is it?" Zero growled.

Ichiru wrapped his hand around his smirking chin and gave his brother a playful look. "I just don't understand you like I used to. Before you would always volunteer at things like this." Headmaster and Yuki completely paused their little commotion, looking for answers at Zero.

Zero frowned at his brother. "I used to know you, too."

Ichiru started to laugh. He gave his brother a gentle smile. But in the inside was something different.

Zero stared at his brother for a moment longer before turning back to the Headmaster.

"Headmaster Cross, what else is it that you needed to tell me?" Kaname asked, drawing the attention of the father and daughter back to him.

Yuki's eyes began to gaze at her childhood crush. She couldn't help herself. Kaname, feeling her gaze on him, let his eyes trail to hers, enjoying the blush that instantly spread on her cheeks.

"Oh Kaname! Thank you for reminding me." said Cross. "I wanted your permission as President of the Night Class." Even though Headmaster Cross was older, he was asking like a child toward a head of the clan vampire teen.

Kaname was quiet for a moment, his face giving nothing away. "It is acceptable." He finally pronounced.

"Yay!" squealed the Headmaster jumping in the air. Yuki shook her head at her father's actions, a loving smile gracing her lips. The man couldn't help curve a smile. "Yuki! I didn't know you cared about my happiness!" he reached over to hug her, without realizing he had ran into his broken desk.

Kaname, foreseeing the event that could happen, grabbed hold of Yuki's arm and gently tugged causing her to fall back against him. She fell back to chest, and as one of his arms wrapped around her waist he lifted his gaze to smirk at Zero.

Zero had tried to get her, too, and now looked foolish with one arm stretched out in front of him. Realizing this Zero dropped his arm and stepped back to where he had been before, glowering at Kaname as he held Yuki in his grasp. Ichiru noticed his brother's feelings for the naïve girl.

Yuki blushed from her place in his arms, her heart pounding. "Th-thank you." She stuttered, paying no attention to her father, who was currently sprawled in an inelegant manner on the floor.

"You're welcome, Yuki." Smiled the gentleman. The girl began to blush some more. Staring into the eyes of this vampire just completely drained the life out of her.

The Kiryru twins walked toward their 'dead' principal. Bending to the ground in a squatting position, "Zero? Is Headmaster going to be ok?"

Zero lifted up his black shiny show and placed it in the head. "He'll be fine." He started to move it and grind the head on the floor. "He just wants attention."

"Ahh, Zero!" Headmaster exclaimed, escaping his grasp to stand.

After the meeting all the students had gone to their dorms, while the president returned to his class. The night passed peacefully after that, the Night Class behaving themselves and the girls staying in their dorms as they should.

* * *

_Well, there was chapter three! Momo and I are working on Chapter Four right now so hopefully we can get that done and out to you soon!_

_As always, please review! And, thanks for reading! :D  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kana here! _

_We're back with our longest chapter yet! So sorry about the wait, but we couldn't find a good spot to end it. I am not all that happy with the abrupt way we ended it, actually, but Momo wanted to end it there so we did.  
_

_I hope you guys like this!_

_**Disclaimer: We in no way own Vampire Knight!**  
_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The sun began to rise near the school. The alarm near Momo's bed shelf had gone off, and, hating the sound, she reached her arm to shut it off. After the sound disappeared Momo was awake. She turned her head over past her roommate, noticing the small crack of light between the window and the curtain.

Kana slept through the noise, snuggled underneath all her blankets. During the night she had managed to twist them all around herself so that even her head was trapped underneath it all.

Rising up she looked at her tangled roommate, staring at her oddly. Momo moved her sheets aside against the bed to get out. Moving in the slightly lighted room she ran into the sleeper's bed. Keeping the pain inside, she turned her head noticing her friend didn't even budge. Momo got up and continued walking. As soon as she reached the other side of the room, she opened the curtains.

She squinted against the bright light, turning her back to it and the window to face her roommate. Momo shook her head, sighing as she headed to her to try and wake her up for school. Momo walked toward the edge of the bed and puled Kana's legs. Kana's eyes widened and continued to lie in her bed.

Momo started to get irritated. She grabbed a pillow and started to hit her roommate. "Get up!" she said while laughing.

"Noooo!" Kana's voice came out muffled due to her still being under the blankets. "Leave me 'lone." She added, curling her legs and turning to face the wall, closing her eyes as she tried to get back to sleep.

Momo refused to let Kana stay in bed. "Get up! We have things to do!" Getting off Kana, she thought she knew why Kana wouldn't get up. Maybe that boy had something to do with her feelings. Then it just hit her. "Hehe I guess you're gonna miss cold coffee during breakfast!" said Momo laughing covering her evil smile. Momo grabbed a towel and her bathing supplies.

Kana's eyes shot open at the mention of cold coffee. "What! That's today?" she exclaimed, rolling over and sitting up straight in the bed. "If you're lying to me I will get you!" she added, wiggling around as she tried to escape the cocoon of blankets she had made around herself.

Momo and Kana both went inside the dorm bathroom. Momo was completing her shower while wide awake Kana was bending over the sink getting closer to the mirror. Drying off and placing her long hair into a wet bun. Kana stared at her friend's hair while brushing her teeth.

Once she was done, she straightened, grabbing her own brush to start on her hair. "I don't think I'll ever be used to how long your hair is. You know that?" she remarked, frowning at her bangs in the mirror as she tried to comb them into submission.

"I think you'll look good with long hair." She told her. Momo began to start her makeup. She put on concealer, smoothed it out until it disappears on her face. Then the naked eyelids were covered lightly with gray and brown eye shadow. Momo pulled her bun apart and began to brush the long silk. Momo stared at Kana's short bob hair, noticing her bangs curling to the front after a fight with the brush.

Kana growled, dropping the brush in favor of attacking it with her hands. "I'd love long hair. But something always happens and I'm right back at short again. Seriously bangs!" she exclaimed, flattening them down and leaving her hands over said bangs. Kana moaned in frustration, closing her eyes and leaning forward until she was resting against the mirror in front of her. "I give up." She muttered.

Her friend began to giggle with a gentle smile. She grabbed the hair brush and moved her friends face to fix her hair. Momo had a straightener turned on. She had gathered all the small hair and used the straightener on low as can be heat to fix the bangs. With hands like magic with a little bit of hairspray she had made the bangs in a perfect spot as they were been cut.

Kana had held still throughout it all, and when she was done she looked at herself in the mirror. She breathed a sigh of relief before latching onto her friend's neck in a hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." The girl said smiling with joy. "Now let's head for the cafeteria before everything is gone."

"Yes! Because I can NOT miss that coffee!" Kana announced, grabbing her stuff and jamming it into her bag before barreling out the door.

Momo is left behind and sighs as she sees her friend disappear.

Kana ran back, flinging the door open. "Momo, come on!" she said, grabbing hold of her friends arm and dragging her along behind her.

The girls reached the cafeteria and Kana had almost gone insane because of the line—thirty people were in front of them.

Momo watched her friend flip out, smiling as she watched her bounce up and down. Getting closer and closer to the coffee machine, Kana jumps were getting higher. Momo started to giggle as she watched her friend. "Kana calm down. You'll get to it soon enough."

Kana turned around to face her friend, giving her a mean 'I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up' stare.

"Well aren't you lovely." Momo commented, a bit of sarcasm ringing through.

The girls finally reached the machine; Kana was all smiles. Kana made herself a large cup of it, making Momo one too while she was at it. As soon as Kana had hands filled with the coffee cups, Momo was slowly right behind her with both of their trays.

"Ok. So where do you want to sit?" Kana asked, moving forward so that she and Momo weren't in everyone else's way.

"I don't know…I'm too busy doing a balancing act with two trays." Said Momo.

"Alright, I'll choose. Here, let's do this." Kana turned to her friend, slowly setting one cup at a time on the trays and just as slowly taking one of the trays from her. Walking toward the table with pure secure of her breakfast, she moved toward the front of Kana.

Kana happily followed along behind her, gazing around at their fellow classmates as Momo chose their seat. The girls began to seize the food, not caring in the world what other people thought how they are like animals. Momo took a drink from the cappuccino and remembered something very important. "Kana did you take your pills?"

Kana's eyes went wide and she started to cough, choking on the iced coffee in her surprise. "Crap, no!" she said once she was able to speak coherently. Kana set the drink down with a groan, running a hand through her hair in agitation.

Momo reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a small container that she had kept small important things she would (or Kana) needed. Momo pulled out the pills that every lactose child needed.

"Momo, have I ever told you that I love you?" Kana said seriously, ripping off three packages and handing her back the rest. "Because I so do!" she ripped open the packages and quickly swallowed the pills, setting the trash onto her tray.

"Yes you have," Momo smiled and with a look, "I can't believe you forgot again." Toward Kana. "How are you going to live without me? That really worries me Kana…" she watched her friend devour the coffee.

"I remember sometimes! I just don't bring a purse…where they're at…with my inhaler…" Kana trailed off, hands raised over her face. "Don't hurt me!"

Momo laughed until something caught her eye, causing them to widen. She nudged her elbow to Kana and pointed. Kana turned her eyes to the object and began to blush.

Zero was standing in the coffee line, his frown causing the people around him to fall quiet. It wasn't in the norm for him to have breakfast with them, or even to be up at this hour.

Kana's blushing face began to get redder each time the line moved. Momo giggled the redder her friends face became.

Zero got his breakfast and walked past the table where the girls were sitting. Kana became stiff and straightened her back.

Momo watched her friend, curious as to how she was going to react when he sat at the table right next to theirs. "Kana," Momo nudged Kana's side with an evil smirk. "Look who's behind ya."

Kana bit her lip, looking over her shoulder with a pounding heart. She felt her eyes widen; blood surging to her cheeks when his eyes met hers. Zero saw the young girl's brown eyes, making him turn away slowly to his food.

Kana sighed, looking at him a moment more before turning back to face Momo. Very quietly, she started to talk. "Let me love you!" she said, arms spread wide with a pouty look on her face.

Momo began to giggle very quietly, curling into a small ball. All of a sudden she burst into a big loud laugh. "OMG! I'm in pain. My stomach hurts!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"What's wrong Momo?" Kana exclaimed, standing up quickly from her chair, knocking it back in her rush to get to her friend. "I swear if you get sick on me…" she trailed off, crouching down beside her friend and ignoring the fact that she was in a skirt.

Momo fell backwards in her chair slamming it to the floor. Soon all the talking became quiet except for a small laugh. Momo was on the ground with her hair covering part of her face and laying around her, as if she was in water.

Kana blinked in shock, looking at her friend in surprise. She bit her lip to hold back the laughter that threatened to spill out, leaning forward so that her hands were on the ground next to her friend. "Um, Momoko? Are you alright?"

Momo had her hands gently covering her makeup eyes, slowly trying to stop her laughter. "Is she alright?" said a gentle voice. The fallen girl became still at the sound of it. She revealed her eyes, and they started to adjust to the lighting of the cafeteria.

Kana's eyes went wide as she heard the voice, and she had to pause for a moment before she could answer. "I think so…it doesn't sound like she's crying." She stayed in the position she was in, leaning forward with her butt slightly in the air at the angle. She was afraid to look up, for while she knew it wasn't who she liked, she could not deny that his face tended to make her blush. _I wonder how she is going to react…_

A gentle hand laid against her face as she started to sit up. "She doesn't have a fever." Momo's eyes lit up and she began to blush, than frown. _Oh my gosh is he really touching me? Oh my gosh! _Soon the young man moved her chin so their eyes would match. "Ah…?" Momo began to stutter.

"Zero!" yelled the brother. "I need you to come here." He said with a smile.

Kana's already wide eyes went wider when she heard his name called. She knew that she probably resembled an owl right at the moment, but couldn't help herself.

Zero walked over, placing an angry, sour look on his face. He didn't want anything to do with the situation or with his brother. As he reached his destination he grew more irritated being near his related stranger.

Kana met Momo's eyes when she could feel him behind her, wondering what was going to happen. She didn't have to look behind her to know that he was grumpy looking.

Zero placed a hand behind his neck, near his tattooed scar, as it began to sting when he bent down to the floor. "What do you want, Ichiru." He growled, not caring if he scared the girls near him or not.

Ichiru smiled; he was trying to make the girls be brave. "Zero," he placed his head to the side. "Can you please help this young girl and her friend go to the nurse's office?"

Zero frowned at his brother for a moment before standing and offering a hand out to the girl directly next to him. Kana jumped in shock when the hand appeared in front of her face, looking from it up to his face. She blushed when he raised a brow at her and quickly set her hand in his, her heart pounding and a strange, foreign feeling rushing throughout her body.

Ichiru got up and gave his hand. "No young lady should be sitting on the floor." Then he gave a princely smile. "My brother here will lead you to the nurse's office. And I hope you feel better," walking toward brother, "Now take good care of them." He whispered to Zero.

Zero snarled at his brother, clinching his hand, unaware that he still held that Kana girls hand in his own and was now holding it tightly. Said girl was looking at him wide eyed, wondering what on earth his brother had said to garner such a reaction.

As the three students walked to the nurse's office, Zero opened the door for them to walk in. As they both walked into the once empty room he gently moved the trash can in front of the door. Momo walked toward the bed, Kana taking a seat by the sink on the rolling office chair.

Kana turned in her chair to face her friend, who had just sat on the edge of the hospital bed. Zero walked away from the door to the small room in the nurse's room where her office was, knocking once before opening it. "Nurse, you have a patient."

All of a sudden the door goes wide open; the student's eyes were getting big. Zero started to become disgusted. "Oh! Zero! Please tell me that you are not hurt!" and with a small magical anime turn the headmaster was wearing a doctor coat.

Zero growled when the Headmaster draped himself on him, shoving him off and moving away, near to Kana. "I'm fine; it's the girl on the bed." He said, motioning over to said girl.

"Oh!" said the psychotic man. "You must be in terrible pain. I'm very sorry; I'm quite different when it comes to my children.

Momo and Kana shared a look. "Um, okay?" Momo said, looking back over at the man.

"Well what happened, young miss?" he asked the students, trying to act cool with a pen and a clipboard.

"She was laughing when suddenly she was grabbing her stomach in pain." Kana said, prompting her silent, wide eyed friend to talk. Momo had yet to quit looking at their Headmaster in shock.

"Well…that's quite odd." He placed his pen to his mouth.

Kana nodded in agreement, making a face at her friend behind the older man's back to try and get her to talk. While doing so she missed how Zero had caught sight of her making unattractive faces.

Zero began to cough a little, placing his fist over his mouth and a little embarrassed himself. "Well she also fell and hit her head." He decided to turn his head the other way, away from Kana.

Kana didn't notice, having kept her attention on her friend. She didn't even look when he coughed for she had sighed at the same moment. "She was laughing when she did," Kana told him, standing and walking over to her friend to show him where she hit her head.

She placed both hands on her head. "OWWW! That hurts!" Momoko screamed.

"Finally! She speaks!" Kana said, shaking her head at her friend. "She had a nice sized bump going on, sir." She told the Headmaster.

He walked over and glanced at the bump. "All she needs is an ice pack and everything will be ok." He said writing on the clipboard.

"Good." She said, smiling down at her friend.

Momoko was still out of the real world; she still couldn't believe that she was that close to Ichiru. Ichiru Kiryru, out of all people. Kana saw the dreamy look in her friend's eyes and started to giggle, having a clue as to what she was thinking about. Momoko began to play with the bottom of the uniform skirt; that was her signal that she gave when she was embarrassed.

"Could we have the ice pack, please? I want to try and get some food in her before the bell—" the loud, shrill sound of the bell echoed throughout the room, cutting Kana off. "…rings." She sighed.

The sound of the smaller girls stomach grumbling started after she finished talking, as if to accent the statement. "Omg." Momo began to cover her stomach.

Master Cross began to smile. "Don't worry, children. I'll get you something right away and I'll write you a note for class."

The two girls smiled sweetly in thanks. "Thank you Headmaster Cross!" Kana said.

After the treatment they had received from their Headmaster they walked into their homeroom. The girls handed the teacher their passes, getting a nodded okay before they sat. All the students stared as they walked to their seats; people giggling and making comments on the incident from before. Female students were giving mean glares at them for being too close to the Kiryru twins.

Kana frowned at the other students, an uncharacteristic glare in her eyes as she noticed the looks and heard the titters. She was protective of her friends and did not appreciate the things happening around her.

Momo just stayed looking down. Even during class, instead of looking at the teacher and listening to his lectures. She began to go into a blank state. Kana looked over at her friend throughout the lesson in worry, reaching out for her hand and squeezing it. Momoko looked up toward her friend; in her eyes was pain and tears started to fill.

Kana's lips turned down in a frown. "Just ignore everyone," she muttered to her friend.

"Alright…" she said. "Can I copy your notes?" Momo whispered. "I don't feel like me right now." She placed her hand on her injured head.

"Of course you can hun." Kana assured her softly.

In a speed of light Momo had caught up to everything that the teacher was saying. Kana smiled softly at her friend. Momoko looked at her and mouthed the words 'Thank you'. Kana mouthed 'You're welcome,' before tapping her friend gently on the nose before continuing to write down what the teacher was saying.

* * *

_Well I hope that you enjoyed this, and I'm sorry about the abrupt ending of it. _

_Momo and I just recently started writing an Ouran story, so if you're a fan of that, be on the lookout!  
_

_Thank you for reading, and I hope that you review! We would really appreciate it!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_MomoKana here! We apologize about the long wait, but if you have stuck around we would like to thank you! This chapter is all in the point of view of characters we haven't done yet, so hopefully we did them well and you enjoy! _

_There's not much else to say, so...enjoy!  
_

_**Disclaimer: We in no way own Vampire Knight!**  
_

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Yawwwn! Senri Shiki reached his hand to cover his mouth; it was only just dusk. He had been up most of the day modeling with Rima Toya. He started to hate his daily 'human' life.

"Mm, tired too?" Rima asked. She was sitting by the car window, and had her arm bent, her elbow resting on the arm of the door. Her head rested in her open palm, her gaze distant as she looked out the window.

Gently laying his head on her porcelain shoulder, "Damn why does it have to be so early…" this really ruins my lack of sleep.

She sighed, secretly enjoying the weight of his head on her shoulder. "Because we're mingling."

Releasing a silent growl, he began to put weight on her shoulder. He wanted to see what was so important on her phone that she had the screen face down.

Rima glanced at him, raising an eyebrow at the look on his face. She slid the phone up her thigh and into her pocket, the object face down the entire time.

Moving away with a small sigh he leaned over the window on his side, noticing how the sun was blazing and bright.

She looked over at him and bit back the sigh, tapping her fingers on her thigh. "How much longer 'till we get there?" she asked the manager who was driving.

The manager slid a glance down to her watch, checking before looking back at the road. "About ten minutes," she answered.

They knew that the manager was in an absolute hurry; if they missed the meeting to their photo shoot they would miss a great career opportunity. The two vampires in the back shared a glance before looking back towards the front and to their manager. Going through a creepy road they noticed a sign. You could barely read the thin lines.

"…what exactly…" she trailed off and tried again. "Why are we here?"

Parking in front of a beautiful full garden, she sighed as she opened the driver's door. Senri and Rima shared a brief look before getting their umbrellas, opening them as they stepped out of the car and walked the short distance to stand by their manager. They all looked up and noticed a strange but beautiful Victorian mansion. Just looking at it you can just feel the age within the building.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Rima breathed as they stepped out of the parked car. And in truth it was. The way the lowering sunlight hit the building gave it an eerie, spine tingling feeling. She absolutely loved it. As the models made their smiling way up the steps, they failed to notice the terrified look on their manager's face.

Shiki yawned again as they reached the final step and waited for the women to finish. The manager leaned against the wooden pillar, breathing heavy. Her fear of creepy buildings was starting to affect her work.

When they noticed that she was not with them, they turned as one to see her. Her face was pale, hands shaky as they gripped the railing tight. "You don't like scary things, do you?" Rima asked.

"NOT AT ALL!" she screamed at the door with a creepy gargoyle knocker and the statues of creatures that were very ancient.

"I don't understand how she can be with us," Rima said under her breath to Senri.

"The door is open!" a voice came through the door. The manager slowly reached for the latch and pushed it open.

The sight to meet the trio's eyes was creepy, breathtaking, and shocking. The inside looked like something straight out of a horror movie. Two staircases started to meet up in the middle, a beautiful archway holding it up. A dark red carpet flowed along the steps, three inches of dark, haunted looking wood showing on either side of the edges of the carpet.

A person with orange hair came running toward them from the right first floor door. "I'm terribly sorry!" he told them. He was wearing a pine green shirt that was sticking out of his faded jeans, alone with a baby blue vest on. His ginger hair was pulled back with a silver microphone headset.

The manager looked up at him, her face pale. "Sorry for what?" she asked warily, a frown beginning to form.

"We didn't escort you guys." He told them bowing.

"Well, we obviously found it okay." She said, minding her manners and bowing in return.

"Please follow me toward the set." The trio followed the man, walking in to a beautiful Rococo theme with a horror tinge. Both models expressions brightened at the theme, attention drawn as they walked in. their manager followed slowly behind, her hands beginning to shake. The man led them to the group of people where the equipment was.

"Here's the crew," he smiled at them, glancing back down at his clipboard. Rima's eyes began to widen each time she walked forward. She had fallen in love with the set.

Senri glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a half smile lightening his face at the look in her eyes. He began to laugh, causing Rima to jerk up, noticing that he was laughing at her.

"Shut it," she frowned, shoving his arm lightly. Shiki just continued to walk toward the makeup artists and the costumes. Rima frowned at him, neither one noticing their manager watching them with a curious expression. Their manager tilted her head so innocently that no one else noticed the incident.

"So, you do all know what the theme of the shoot is, right?" the orange haired man asked.

Wondering about a horrific setting, Rima began to think hard. She finally got the idea. "Is it the story of…" then her thoughts trailed off.

He waited patiently for her to finish her statement; when she did not he continued for her. "Star crossed lovers…vampire style!"

She became embarrassed when he answered; she didn't know what to do. Shiki chuckled while he was getting his outfit fixed by the professionals.

"They are all the rage right now," he said, looking down at his clipboard again.

The manager walked forward to her client. "Umm…Rima it's time for you to get ready." She said, as she played with her ring on her right hand.

Rima nodded, turning to make her way to her wardrobe crew.

* * *

The cameras shuttering, the flashing lights, and the smell of hairspray along with the expensive makeup filled the air, the models doing their job posing for the artist.

At first the poses were very typical of what you would think of when you thought vampire; they were ones they had done before and weren't terribly uncomfortable. But then the photographer was struck with a wild hair, inspired by a look he claimed to have seen exchanged between the two.

"Now, this is going to be a rather intimate pose, are you two okay with that?" he asked as a courtesy. They both knew, though, that they would have to do the poses whether or not they were comfortable.

"Now can I get a little smile from the lady?" the photographer asked scared.

Said lady glared at the man, causing him to shiver in fear for a moment before it was directed to the boy beside her, who had snorted just loud enough to be heard. Taking in the pose—her leg draped around his waist, his hand on her knee, her hands now clinched on his shoulders—and her heated look he quickly snapped shots, moving silently as he watched them interact.

The crew members were in awe of the couple; they were amazing models. They moved fluently with one another, going from pose to pose sometimes without any thought. It wasn't hard to see why the two worked together so well. Yeah, they worked together exclusively because of the vampire thing—but they were booked and not ignored for that fact because they had such great chemistry. And any good photographer knows that chemistry works wonders in a shoot.

Each pose the duo gave made the crew more and more speechless. The moment they had a close head shot together, a story the photographer wanted started to unfold. The man could not help the grin that spread across his face, or how excitement was steadily spreading throughout his body. It seemed that, even without his guidance, they were telling the story.

The final shot ended when Rima was lying down on a vinyl covered coffin, her silk gloved hand viscously grasping Shiki's auburn locks. She was dressed in a Victorian dark blue and black lace dress, her eyes expressing murder toward the vampire above her. Black jewels traced her figure, making her shine. Shiki was giving a glare toward the camera for distributing the lover's quarrel.

The man behind the camera shivered, eyes wide as he took in the glare. "A-all d-done!" he announced, his voice squeaking as he quickly set the camera off to the side, his cue to the two models to let them know that they could release their poses. Giving a sigh of relief, Shiki immediately got up and headed towards the dressing room to change.

"Oh my gosh!" squealed an extra. "He was sooo scary!" she told her fellow friends dramatically.

Rima rolled her eyes at the girl, standing up and heading towards her separate dressing room. Honestly, some people could be so annoying. It didn't take long for the two to change, and soon they were sending each other glares, standing on either side of their manager as they walked to the car.

"Uh…uh…?" the manager was confused when her clients passed her, not seeming to notice that they had left her behind. She immediately bowed to the crew and thanked them properly.

She rushed to catch up to them, casting curious glances to them both as she was once again placed in the middle of two people not speaking to one another. Shiki opened the car door for her, a rather gentleman move that she had not seen in a while. The move made her feel so good that she sent him an uncharacteristic smile.

Receiving a weird vibe from the two she continued going to her seat, sitting against the seat in front of the glass window and signaling to the driver to take her clients back to their dorm at the academy. They remained quiet in the back, neither one really knowing what it was they were upset with each other for. It was unlikely to be shed to light for a while, for both of the teens had stubborn personalities and didn't want to be the one to cave first.

Her knuckles turning white, Manager started to breath heavy, the move fogging up her side window. "Alright you two, what's going on?" she finally asked after minutes of aggravating, uncomfortable silence. Both models looked at each other in silence with no expression then back at her. She was becoming more and more nervous.

"Seriously, what are you two arguing about? This won't be good for your next shoot tomorrow. If you're tense with each other it'll show. Now, what is wrong?" she said, trying to sound stern though she was intimidated.

Receiving no answer she signaled the driver to pull over; both her clients gave out a large sigh knowing if they didn't say anything now, Manager would not continue their way home without an answer. She looked at them expectantly, raising a brow at the two hoping that they couldn't hear her pounding heart.

"About the shooting…" Shiki finally replied. "It was very unusual."

Rima made a noise of agreement, nodding. "Did you know that he was going to do that…story?" she asked, looking from the manager to Shiki and then back again.

"No I didn't." Manager replied.

Rima frowned at that; usually the manager thought to ask that question, because of the close call with the…_steamy _story. She shuddered in remembrance of the clothes—they had left little to the imagination, and she was not okay with that. Shiki hadn't been, either, and had certainly let it be known.

He knew they had to do it for finances for school, and Shiki even wanted to continued modeling to stay away from home—but there was a limit to what he could handle, and a forced fake love scene was not on that list.

Manager finally understood the weird vibe between them, letting her tense body calm.

"I'll make sure to check the theme for now on." she finally announced, hoping to set them back at ease. They were friends, she knew, and she didn't want it to be awkward between them.

Both clients faces started to relieve from the stress and they gave her a wonderful charming smile. "Thank you," Rima started, "And sorry for putting you in that situation."

"No need to apologize." She said, smiling lightly at them. "Ready to go back to school?" she asked, waiting for the nods of consent before once again giving the signal for the driver to continue driving. They were going to be a few minutes late, but she knew that those two students—Zero and Yuki, she believed—could handle if they needed to.

* * *

_We would like to thank you all for reading, and we would really rather enjoy a review! _


End file.
